Senior year with the Cullens
by sasukeluver82
Summary: Nikki is an ordinary girl, with a huge crush on Emmett Cullen, but the secret that only her and her father knows or so she thinks won't be the best way to impress Emmett, she must make sure that she can cover her bruises and not get killed.
1. Emmett

The rain pored down the window as I watched. My life in Forks, Washington was not going well. My friend Bella was off everyday with her boyfriend, Edward, and now that they are getting married in June; they had to spend every second with each other. I would have to find someone else. It wasn't fun spending the day with myself in the beginning of February. Edward's sister Rosalie was getting more and more bitchyer, and the look on Emmett's face was getting more and more annoyed. It was funny because Emmett, the big muscular teddy bear, was suppose to have the cheerleader girlfriend, sense he was the captain of the football team, the wrestling team, and the basketball team. But instead he was stuck with her…I don't consider her a person; she treats me like crap so I do the same. Now if I could only find the axe…

"Nikki," my dad interrupted my thoughts. I jumped out of my bed and stood in front of him. His blood shot eyes showed me he has been drinking again.

"Yes sir?" I said sternly.

"It's time for school. And don't you think about skipping again, your track record is going to hell as it is." He turned to leave and he rolled my eyes. I didn't like living with him. Just because my mom was a drug addict, and my dad an abusive alcoholic, doesn't mean I'm going with them. But I had no choice. My parole officer said it was either live with him or live in juvie. Talk about a no brainer.

I put on my jeans and t-shirt and walked out the Porsche that was a beautiful black. The rain fell off as I opened the door. Scott grabbed my wrist and twisted me around. He handed me my cell phone and squeezed even harder on my wrist. "No more calls at two in the morning," he threatened.

"Why do you care?" I said taking back my wrist. I looked at the black and blue rings around it that already formed. "I pay my own bill, and I get my own food. I barley even live here." I jumped in and road off; watching the face of him as he downed the rest of his drink.

I stared at Emmett's face as he laughed at Bella, probably falling again. Rosalie was twirling her long blond hair again and I was just making sure that she didn't hit him. She was all over him, as usual, and she kissed his shoulder while she laughed with him. I think that she has something wrong with her. Only dedicating her self to one person and only being nice to that one person. What a hoe.

"Nikki?" Aubrey waved her hand in my face and got my attention? "Staring at Emmett again? Go say hi, its not like he's has a deathly disease

"But he dose!" I said back. "It's rare, it comes once every decade." I looked back at him and gazed and his ripped shirt. "It's totally hotness. And I want it!" he turned to me seeing my friends all laughing at me. I looked away and blushed. "O my gosh he looked at me," I whispered. They just laughed at me and went back to their useless conversations.

Being a senior was harder then I thought, but not because of the school. It's the work, money and college thing. I didn't think that I would be thinking about college. If I don't go my dad will make me live with him, so im probably going to Oklahoma. I heard that there was a great program for all the stuff I want to do. Hopefully nobody can find me there.

On my why to the car I noticed something on the ground. It was silver and sparkly. I walked closer to it and noticed it was a key on a key ring. I knew it was a jeep wrangler key, only because my Scott has one. Out of no where my breath caught in my throat. My hands got damp and clammy. If these are my dad's keys I'm in deep shit. I picked them up slowly and looked around.

"What are you doing?" someone boomed. I screamed and jumped back. I dropped the keys and ran. "Wait!" he screamed after me. I didn't want to find out who it was. I kept running and got into my car. I looked around in my bag and saw that MY keys were gone now. I must have dropped mine and kept his, that's why he's fallowing me. I had to get back there. I got out slowly with nothing but the keys. My pepper spray was in my back pocket but I didn't think I would have to use it.

"There you are," he said. He was behind me and I took a deep breath and turned around. My breath was lost again.


	2. Rosalie & Emmett

"There you are," he said. He was behind me and I took a deep breath and turned around. My breath was lost again. Emmett stared at me with wide eyes. I was frozen, in my tracks, I can't move, I'm... I'm scared. He opened his hand and l looked down at it. I put his keys in it without looking. He laughed and put his keys in his pocket.

"My name's Emmett. I don't think we have met?" I shook my head and smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie flipping her hair with another guy, again. I turned slightly to see better and it was Ethan, the star line backer. He was sniffing her hair and was getting on her and kissing her neck. I shifted and looked back at Emmett. I tucked my hair behind my ear and gently said "um." He looked at me weird and smirked. "What?" he said. He fallowed my eyes and looked behind him. He gazed on Rosalie and got really steamed.

He walked over to her and took the back of Ethan's jacket. He pulled him off her and pushed him to the ground. They were yelling at each other for a while and then Ethan ran away. Emmett started walking back to me and Rosalie fallowed him. He quickly turned around.

"I'm sick of this Rose! Stop cheating on me or I'm won't stay by you!"

"But he was all over me!" she wined. "I don't even like him!"

"Oh, like the same way you don't like Aaron, Zach, and everyone else you hook up with behind my back?" I jumped when he looked back at me and walked again.

"SO does this mean we are over?" He gave me a look and turned back again.

"Yeah, go find a different toy to play with." He turned back to me and on the way back to my car he took my arm.

"What are you," I couldn't any farther then that. He shushed me and I kept my mouth shut. I got to my car and he took my shoulders. My body flew into the side of the car that Rosalie couldn't see. I was terrified that he was going to hit me or hit the car, I love this car. "Emmett?" I whispered. He took a deep breath and let me go.

"God," he said quietly. "Damn it!" He hit a sign that was by my parking place and it fell over. I guess no body will know not to litter now.

"Emmett? Do you want me to go?" I whispered not walking close to him. He shook his head and handed me his cell phone. I looked at him and took it.

"Call Edward for me, please," he said sternly. I didn't hesitate. I went to his speed dial and found him. I called him and he picked up before the first ring. I stuttered and told him Emmett was really mad.

"What happened?" he asked?

"I don't really know. All I know is that he and Rosalie got into a big fight and he can't talk really well." Edward was there in no time with Bella, figures. She came over and hugged me.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. "Edward didn't tell me anything."

"I honestly don't know, but I think that someone should go look for Rosalie."

"Alice is already on that." There was an awkward silence and she hugged me again. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." I backed away and Edward looked up at me.

"What did they say?" he said toughly.

"Well, Ethan was like, kissing her neck and all that jazz. Then Emmett grabbed his jacket and they fought and he ran away. He said that they were over. It was all really fast. I don't remember that much." Edward nodded and took Emmett's arm, put it around his shoulders and put him in his Volvo. He smiled at Bella and drove off.

"Aren't you going with them?" I asked pointing.

"Oh, no, you and I are going after Rose with Alice."

"I thought she had it covered?"

"I didn't say Rose wasn't going to go with her right away."

"Why am I going? I barley tolerate her."

"You don't want to go home do you?"

"True."


	3. Rosalie

**A/N- I do not own Twilight, that is the job of the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

Rosalie sort of scared me wrapped in ropes. I was told about a week ago that the Cullens were vampires. I didn't doubt it because it would explain how perfect they were. Alice was the first thing that came to my mind when they told me. The only reason why I know is that Edward was the one who sent me to Carlisle when he found me on the road. I was covered in scratches and bruises and Edward took me to him. He told me he could save me. That one way would change my life forever and I didn't want to go through that. My life was as complicated as it was any way.

Rosalie stared me down as Bella and I walked up to her. Alice just looked up and waved. Her pixie smile is hard to not smile at. As soon as Alice found out Rose was not happy she saw where she would go. I laughed at the location; the same place I go to vent.

"I still don't understand? Why would she do this to him?" Bella said. I tried to tell them but I honestly barely knew what was going on.

"I don't know, but that's what I saw," I said quietly. "Why don't we ask her?" I nodded towards Rosalie and she looked up at me. Her eyes were glazed with sad.

"I'm not letting her go, she might run for it."

"Ok, how about just going over there, and if she doesn't say anything, just leave it at that." They looked at me with weird eyes and didn't say anything for a while.

"It's worth a shot," Alice said. "I can't see her saying anything but let's try. She might change her mind." She got up and looked down at me. "Sense when are you brilliant?"

"Sense now?" I laughed and got up with Bella. We walked over to Rose and sat down. She was silent for a few minuets and Bella looked at me.

"What do we say?" she said really concerned.

"Rosalie," I started. I looked her in the eye and didn't let go of that concentration. "Please, we are trying to save you and Emmett. You two love each other; don't do this to your self." There was a silent and Alice stood up.

"Maybe if we get Ethan we could get something out of her."

"Don't even think about it," she boomed. Alice smiled and sat back down. "Ok, a while ago Emmett walked in on, something." We all looked at her and she didn't say anything. She exhaled and looked at me. "I found out that there was another family of vampires in Forks. I traced back some information to Ethan, and he had a deal. If I go out with him, he will tell me all I want to know."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice broke in. I completely ignored her statement.

"What information did you find!" I yelled. Bella took my shoulder and made sure I stayed sitting. Rose looked at me with a weird look and I changed my face. "Just wondering." Rose just shook her head and looked back at Alice.

"I didn't tell you guys because he said he wasn't aloud to tell anybody. If his dad found out, he would get killed!" Alice looked terrified. "Not literally, just his dad would get really mad."

"Oh!" Alice said. We laughed at her stupidity for a brief moment, and then she got back to her story.

"Anyway, so I did what ever we wanted, but I never went farther then kissing him and holding his hand. But he was kissing me and Emmett walked in on it when I told him I was going to be getting some stuff for the house. He forgot his keys after he left me and shit went down from there. I didn't know what to tell him, so I said that he was just coming at me. He believed me. But after that he didn't. I was gone more and when he finally saw me in the parking lot he lost it. He attacked Ethan, I didn't say anything not wanting him to know what I was doing with him." She stopped and looked down. She looked back up at Alice. "These ropes really hurt, can you untie me?"

"Only if you answer one question for me," I jumped in.

"Oh, for goodness sake!"

"What information did you get to lead to him?"

"Well kids at school were sneaking around, pulling pranks on him because he was known as the son of the vampire hunter."

"Clide." I whispered.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I got to go, my dad will be wondering where I'm at." I got up and asked Bella for a ride home. She said she could take me back to the school for my car.

After I left them I was alone in the parking lot, afraid. Afraid of the dark, afraid of who out there knew my family's secret.

**HEY! HOW IS THIS GOING? IF I GET 5 REVEIWS ILL CONTINUE. I WANT TO KNOW HOW WELL THIS IS GOING/ TTYL. **


	4. Nicole and Emmett

**I do not own Twilight! That credit goes to Steph!**

I pulled up to my house and looked around. My dad's Jeep was in its usual spot and then I knew that he was alone. I don't think Susan, my sister, was there either. I would have seen her purple Mercedes there. So I took a deep breath and got out of my car. I walked up to the door and opened it loudly so that he would hear it. Scott looked out of the garage door and looked at me. He looked sober so I think I was good for now. But when he looked at me the second time I know in my heart that he knows.

I turned to close the door and when I turned back Scott was in front of me ready to slam my head into the wall. He stood with his arms crossed and was looking down at me. If I wasn't afraid, I am now. I have two ideas. I could either run at him to get upstairs, or do nothing: like I always do. He took my wrist and dragged me to the garage. I cried in agony when he was squeezing as hard as he could. I dug into his arm with my nails even thought it was useless. We walked through the door and he tore my shirt trying to get me off his arm. I slammed against the wall and I sat there shirtless and ripped pants. I looked up and saw Scott and Clide standing above me.

"What's going on?" I asked breathless.

"We know you told somebody," Scott said. He and Clide were friends ever since grade school. After an incident with a pack of vampires attacked I was the only one who wasn't a vampire in my family. They didn't trust me that much to keep it a secret. Ethan must have told Clide that he was attack by the Cullens and blamed it on me.

"I didn't! I swear to God!" I tried to convince him without telling them about Rose.

"Don't give us that bull shit! Who else would have told Cullen about Ethan and our family?" I struggled to find the words. I picked bad ones.

"I don't know, but-"

"No buts Nicole!" Scott took a hammer off his work bench and held it above my head. Tears ran down my face as I thought of all the ways he was going to through that at me. I covered my head and counted down. He and Clide usually laughed for about five seconds, for dramatic effect. The door bell suddenly rang and I looked up right away. They were gone, out of site. I did see the hammer though. On the work bench, exactly where it was before Scott picked it up.

I quickly wiped my eyes and got an onion and sliced it in the kitchen. I did this in less then five seconds and ran to do the door. Emmett stood in front of the door. His hands were in his pockets and he was slouching slightly. He looked up at me and gazed into my eyes. He stood straighter and his topaz eyes looked really worried.

"Are you ok?" He wiped off some tears that were streaming down my face off. "Were you crying?" I shook my head and pointed to the onion. I smiled and opened the door more so he can come in.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He knew what I was talking about. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said. "Is Rosalie ok?"

"Yeah, she is with Alice and Bella. She wanted me to tell you that," I was cut off by seeing Scott behind the door to the kitchen. "Dad."

"Nicole, who is this," he said strictly nodding to Emmett. He must have changed because the blood stains that were on his shirt earlier were gone. Emmett and I stood up, startled at his voice, and I was scared at what he might do.

"Dad, this is Emmett." I walked over between them and looked into his eyes. "A friend from school." I looked down not wanting him to think I was into him, and he was into me back. Emmett held out his hand with a smile and waited for a minuet. Scott just nodded and Emmett frowned and put his hand down.

"You have a beautiful house Mr. Watson," he said looking around.

"Thank you, but I think you have to go now. Nicole has to finish her home work." Emmett looked at me really depressed and I cut in.

"Actually dad, I invited him over to study, we have a chemistry exam tomorrow and I'm so confused." Emmett nodded timidly and I giggled a little at that.

"Fine, but he is gone by seven." He walked out of the room and I let go of my held breath. I walked him up to my room and closed my door. I looked back at Emmett and he had his books in his hands. The window was open and his car was behind the house.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. He smiled and looked up at me.

"What was all of that about?" he said. "You have the most perfect grades in the class. And when the hell did we have a chemistry exam?"

"Again, sorry, my dad is really," I took a moment to find the right word. "Strict when it comes to me and boys. He doesn't think I need one." I put my head down to look for my book. Before I could look up Emmett was behind me with my 'chemistry 101.' I smiled and took it. "Thank you."

For about ten minuets of pretending to study for an imaginary exam, we put the books down to talk.

"So, about this afternoon?" Emmett was smiling but because of my big mouth he looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's too soon to talk about it-"

"No, it's fine. I guess you have a right to know about it." He got up and walked over to my billboard. It had pictures of Bella, we were bowling and it was her first strike. Edward kissing Bella, I thought it was cute. Edward having me in a head lock, I told him something I don't remember now. Another one of Alice, Bella and I all hugging, which was a really hot day I remember. And the last one was a group picture of everyone. Carlisle and Esme were really close and his arm was around her. Then Emmett and Rosalie, he was making a funny face and Rose was looking beautiful that day, as always. Edward and 

Bella, he was carrying her bride style. Jasper and Alice, I was on Alice's shoulders, well standing on her shoulders with my super hero pose. I was so scared of falling but it was still fun.

After he looked at those there was a paper folded in fours and Emmett took it. I ran up and took it from him. His eyes were shocked and he tried to take it back. "Come on can I see it?" I didn't answer. "Please?"

"Only if you take it." I opened a shelf on my dresser and placed it on top of all my bras. I closed it with a smile.

"That's no fair," he said. I smirked and got back on subject. "I was really mad and lost control."

"I kind of already knew that part," he smirked and rolled his eyes. "All I really want to know is, did you mean what you said to her?" he gave me a weird look. "Is it over?"

There was a long pause and he looked down at the ground. "Yes, it is." I looked down and thought about it.

"No," I said. He looked up confused. "You two love each other and you always will! You married each other and that's true love! When I saw you two together I saw love and I knew that it would last forever!" I started crying and he took a step closer. "She wasn't cheating on you!" I blurted.

"What?" I turned around and wiped my eyes. I turned back around and took a deep breath.

"I can't tell you here, or if you want Rose can tell you. Just don't break up with her, not now, not on this. She loves you and you love her." He took another step to me and I backed up one step.

"But, I thought that,"

"No, she didn't, she was looking for information and the guy with it said he would tell her if she got him popular by dating him. Well pretending." I looked at him and he took another step to me. I didn't move and he embraced me in his arms that were just like my dads- before he became the father from hell. I took in his scent and hugged him back. When he let go my tears started up again. He looked into my eyes and was really close. I didn't want to break it but it got my attention when his face was getting bigger. My hands pushed his shoulders and met his eyes again.

"Go talk to her. It's almost seven anyway." I walked him to the door and he turned around before he left. I held the door with my hand and I could tell that Scott was behind me. I don't think Emmett could see him though.

"Nicole, I'm sorry about-"

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow." I closed the door and he smiled. That smile will last until next week. Because I don't think I will last until then, living in this house.

I need to get out of here.

**OK so this one is really long but I don't care. Nobody commented and I was getting bored so I was typing this while I was waiting but nobody did so I just did it. I am going to music camp so I will not be posting until like 3 weeks from now. Happy fourth of July everybody!**


	5. Nicole and Scott

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THAT HONOR GOES ALL TO THE WONDERFUL AND MAGNIFICENT STEPHINE MEYER

Once I saw Emmett leave in his Jeep, I turned around and Scott was face to face with me. His face didn't look happy so when I told him I was going to bed he didn't let me go. His hand took my shoulder and got down to my level. His finger was pointed at my nose and his eyes were black. My eyes were blue. I wasn't what they are and I hope to keep it that way. When he met Clide when me was little, he first changed when his mother divorced his father because of his "anger issues." I don't blame her. I would have him too. I never met her though. My mom said that she doesn't think I should, for... legal reasons.

"Did you tell him anything?" he didn't let go of me and I don't bother lie to him.

"No." I looked into his eyes. For a while I thought he thought I was lying.

"Ok, remember if you tell anyone I will-"

"Erase their memory and beat the shit out of me?" that was the sum of it, and he knew it. So he just let go and walked away.

Once I knew he was gone I walked up stairs and locked my door. He only had one thing in common with the Cullens. He has premonitions same with Alice, Jasper and Edward. He can control peoples' thoughts. He can erase there memory, and sometimes he makes someone do or say what ever he wants. I don't ever want to tell him about Bella because he can get her to do something to Edward. Sense he can't read her mind he can't tell. Clide also had a sixth sense. He can transform, into anybody. He can be the president for all we know, but he has to see someone. He can't just be somebody who doesn't exist. Once he sees someone he can be him or her. He is running from the government right now actually. He used to be the governor of North Dakota but he turned on them and almost killed over hundreds of people.

Scott must have gone to hunt because he wasn't in the house. He is only on the no human diet so nobody suspects him. It's smart but I have to tell people he hunts as in the guns and makes fur crap. It's hard but I deal. I didn't know when he would be back. I was tempted to walk to Bella's, but apart of me is telling me to go to the Cullen's. I'm confused and don't know what to do. So I called Bella to see what she's doing.

"Hey Bella," I started out. Maybe she will tell me if she is with Edward. I made a face when I thought of that. I don't honestly know why I don't like them being together. I mean, I love them to death and I'm so happy they're getting married, but man; I didn't think I would miss them this much. Bella was like my only friend and Edward is like the brother I always wished for.

"Hey Nikki, what's up?" I could hear Edward in the background getting farther away. No one knew why I had really good ears. I had a hunch but I hope it's wrong.

"Not much, where you at?" I don't know when she is being honest so I just start with some simple questions. Edward has changed her so much. She used to be here for me but now she's making out (and who knows what) with her fiancé. I miss her.

"I'm at Edward's, why, you ok?"

I took a deep breath, choosing my words quickly. "Um, yeah, just wondering if I can come over and hang out with you guys? Is that ok or are you and Edward alone?" I waited for her to answer when I heard her say to Edward, "Are the others here?" I didn't hear him answer, he must have just nodded or something.

"Yeah, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are here. The others are hunting." I was afraid to ask this but I had to.

"Can I talk to Alice, just for a minuet?" There was a silence and two seconds later I heard Edward say "Ill give it to her." I heard wind by the phone so he ran to her and gave her the phone.

"I was expecting you," she giggled. "I'll be right back Jasper."

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt you two, I'm sorry," I felt bad now.

"Oh, don't worry I was going to win that game anyway. Chess isn't his game." She stood up and I heard the door close. "What's up?"

"Well, you already know I guess." I shrugged and rolled my eyes. Being friends with her means not being able to have my own voice, even though I was used to that I thought it might have changed. Edward is so lucky to have someone like Bella to focus on so he doesn't have to bother with me.

"Yeah, but I wanted you to tell me instead for a change. But, yes, Rose is still mad. She isn't supposed to be home for another hour, as far as I know." She exhaled and leaned against something. This was starting to freak me out. How did I hear all of this? It's like I have the ears of a…

"Ok, um, thanks. I'll be up there in a little bit." I hung up the phone and did a circle around my house, looking for my keys. I found them under my blankets, forgetting about that. I walked out to my car and looked down at the gas meter. I didn't have enough to get me to their house. So I called my friend Brook. She was like my sister so I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

"Hello?" She answered with full smiles, I could tell in her voice. Hearing her always made me smile.

"Hey Brook, it's Nicole."

"Hey! It's been a while. What's up?"

"Not much, but I need a ride." After about tem minuets Brook pulled up in her green Kawasaki ninja. She always loved bikes, probably took it from Jacob again. She said that I should meet him some time, but she never set anything. She lives in La Push with them. Maybe some time after school ends. She looked up at me with her helmet still on. I started to clime on and she handed me a helmet.

"Come on? Why?" She took hers off and looked back at me.

"No helmet, no ride." She pushed it more at me and I took it. Strapping it on I never realized how…how much older she was.

"When was the last time I saw you?"

She laughed to herself. "Last summer, like I said, it's been a while." Speeding down the way she pulled up to the Cullen's. I got off and took off the helmet.

"Thanks a lot Brook. I have missed you."

"Me too, call again sometime. And I'll bring you up to La Push and you can meet everyone."

"I don't think I want to deal with Vampires and Werewolves in the same day," I chuckled. "But yeah, I'll call." I strapped her helmet on the back of her bike and I saw her ride off.

Out of no where, my eyes blurred and my head felt like it was on fire. I leaned against a boulder next to the house. I didn't know where I was, I didn't remember much. Once my eyes cleared up I felt a needle prick my arm.

"What the Fu are you doing?" I yelled. I jumped and the needle came out of my arm. Three pairs of arms were holding me down and I looked up and saw one of them was Alice.

"Nicole!" Another one yelled. I looked up at the familiar voice and that wasn't a good idea. Scott was in front of me holding me down. "Calm down!" I suddenly calmed down.

"JASPER STOP!" I looked behind me and Jasper stood with his eyes locked on mine. "Jasper please!" He looked at Alice and she nodded to him. They all let go of me and Jasper stood down. I sat up and looked up at Scott. "What are you doing here?" I snapped.


	6. Nikki and the Cullens

"What are you doing here?" I glared at him and he gave me a smirk.

"I think she's feeling better." He backed up and looked at Emmett. "So what happened?"

"Well, I don't know exactly. Jacob said she was running a fever. She asked for water and when I came back she was lying on the porch," he shrugged and looked at me. I was still glaring at Scott and I didn't break it, not with all the anger I had.

"I'm fine… Dad, you can go now." I flinched when he smiled at me. I knew that I was going to get a fist full tonight, literally. "So how's Clide?"

"Ok, I think I'm going to go," he clapped his hands together and rubbed them together, pretending to make friction. That made me laugh a little inside. He walked to the door and took his coat off the hook and take off. He didn't even turn around to thank the Cullens, dick.

"He's a nice man," said Esme. I looked up at her trying not to gag. I got up and stood by the window. Emmett walked over to me and took my shoulder.

"You shouldn't walk, you are really unstable." I turned around and leaned back into the window. Wanting to run away I walked toward the back door. Half way there I clenched my stomach and started to fall. Almost landing on my face, Alice caught me and carried me back to the couch. She smiled lightly and walked away. Carlisle walked by and I stopped me.

"So, what's the problem? When can I walk?" He looked at Emmett and shook his head. "What?"

"Is there something that you want to tell us?" I looked around me, which was suddenly surrounded by seven curious vampires.

"What are you talking about?"

"What the hell was that about?" Rosalie motioned her hand to the door. Motioning to where Scott was. I didn't answer and they got madder.

"We are not mad at you," Edward said speaking my mind.

"Yes we are," Rose said suddenly. We all looked at her and she took a step back. They looked back at me and I felt really short, so I stood up. I was wobbly but I was able to stand in one place.

"Where's Bella?" I asked looking at Edward. He shook his head.

"Don't change the subject," yelled Rose. Emmett walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, calm down," he whispered.

"Don't touch me!" she said making him get his hand off her. She looked at me and I saw her eyes swell.

Oh God, here we go, I thought. It's like she had the ability to cry when ever she wanted. Then Emmet would go crawling back to her. She covered her face and ran upstairs. I rolled my eyes, but to ‑­

my surprise, Alice was the on to fallow her, not Emmett. I am ruining everything. I should just leave, everything was fine before I decided to, I couldn't even finish that thought.

"Oh, please do," said Edward. He made me jump, because I completely forgot I was still the center of attention. Esme, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper were still wishing for my answer.

"Can I please have Bella here?" They sighed and all looked at Edward. He rolled his eyes and got out his cell phone. He dialed her number and put it up to his ear.

"Hey, Bells," he said with a smile. He was so happy with her; I just could tell he was ready for this marriage. "Yeah, yeah you can come down." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. Bella walked down and saw me, immediately ran to me and hugged me. Everyone was still struggling with what she was crying for. Edward walked to her and hugged her.

"Are you guys ok?" Bella sniffed and looked at me. She took my hand and sat down next to me. She nodded and couldn't look me in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" she whispered. I shook my head.

"That's why I have to." I looked back at all of them and they were leaning towards us. I took a deep breath. "My dad is a vampire, and his friend Clide is the vampire hunter. Rosalie was "dating" his son. Trying to get information out of him. Now before you guys get mad, she couldn't tell anyone about it because Ethan would get his ass chewed if Clide ever found out he was even thinking about telling her. I have been keeping this a secret for over ten years now." I looked up at Bella and she was smiling at me. We looked out at everyone and they looked like bugs. Their eyes wide and mouths hanging. I was mainly worried about Emmett; he wasn't even looking at me. I stood up and took a step to him. "Emmett, I'm sorry," he stopped me.

"Don't," he said sternly.

"Emmett, I'm," he put his hand up and looked at me.

"You know what? Save it! Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't want you mixed up in all of it!" He looked shocked.

"What do you," I was so pissed I cut him off this time.

"I didn't want any of you to know this!" I started crying but everyone knew I wasn't going to calm down; Jasper didn't want to do anything mainly. "I was going to be changed sometime after I graduate, and he was going to train me to hate and despise the human race! Why the hell do you think I was going to college, because it sure as hell isn't for an education? I'm getting the hell out of here so I can't do anything he says!" I was so mad that I didn't realize what I was saying. "His sixth sense is mind control! I agreed to either go with him and join him, or leave for college and he will erase my memory of everything about vampires." I fell to the floor gripping my sides and bawling my eyes out. I was shaking so hard it was difficult to sit straight. Edward went over to Bella and gave her a concerning look.

‑­

"Are you fucking happy!" she lashed. "It's a miracle that I know and he doesn't know I know, and now that all of you know she will be caught for sure! Goddamn it guys!" She ran out the door and Edward fallowed her. Carlisle and Jasper went to go check on Rose and Alice. Emmett was stuck with me; the crying one on the floor. I tried hugging my arms to stop shaking, it didn't work but it was a good try. Once I finally opened my eyes they were on the ground and looking down at someone's feet. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and I felt his head on mine. His breaths were heavy and drug me down to the floor even more. Still crying I looked up at him.

"Emmett I'm so sorry, none of this was supposed to happen. I just wanted to live normally." I looked back down and I could hear him shushing in my ear.

"Everything's going to be ok," he said softly.

"How do you know?" I said looking up at him again. He looked deep into my eyes and it was hard to keep contact with him. His eyes were dark and scarring me, but I knew he was in control.

"Because I will never, ever let anyone hurt you."

"Promise?" I said doubtfully.

"Promise," he said truthfully. His head got closer to mine and softly gave me a promising kiss. I will never forget that promise.

I heard foot steps coming down the stares and I looked up to see Rosalie staring at us. I tried standing up and he just looked at me and shook his head.

"I need to talk to her. I'll be back in a minute." He softly kissed my cheek and winked at me. I smiled back and looked down at my nails. I looked back up two seconds later and he was gone. I looked back down and my nails were very distracting. EW, I thought to myself, that's gross.

Suddenly my shoulder was cooled. By wind and it made me jump. Not knowing who was there, I stood up and fell back down. My eyes were wide, and this all happened so fast. I didn't know what happened really. Just that I was cold. Very cold, and numb too. I recognized the situation. Cold, numb, confused, all of these were what happens before HE comes into my mind.

"You told them," said a dark voice. "You told them about our family, your family!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! I just, I don't know I was scarred. I promise, I will,"

"You'll what? They already know, and you can't do anything. I'm not fixing this! But I will say this, if you don't do anything, I will!" he stuck out his hand and took my neck. Strangling me and lifting me off the ground. I gripped his hands and tried to ease the pain. I couldn't breath, and I fell limp in his grip.

"NIKKI!" I heard someone yell. "She isn't breathing. Nikki! Answer me please!"

I couldn't open my eyes. It was hard to breath, and my eyes were glued.

‑­

"Carlisle," Alice? "Help us!" Someone's hand was on my shoulder, trying to wake me. I didn't know what was going on. I opened my eyes slightly and closed them shut at the brightness.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Is she ok?" Carlisle asked. I felt something on my chest. "Her heart rate is speeding."

"Is she speaking?"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP SO I CAN HEAR?" yelled Emmett. The stethoscope was removed from my chest and I heard foot steps, farther and farther away.

Once I couldn't hear the foot steps I waited. They started getting louder and louder, and they started running. They came closer, and my heard speed up again.

"O my God!" said Carlisle. "Her heart rate just moved up to 130!" They started freaking out and many questions bounced around.

"Is that bad?"

"What's causing this?"

"Why isn't she answering me?" The last one was Bella, I could tell. Her voice was full of anger, fear, suspicion, this was all so confusing. I was trying to talk but I couldn't I was awake, I knew I wasn't dreaming, but it was like my breath was taken away and HE won't give it back. I felt a cold breath on my neck. I lifted my hand and felt smooth cold skin, not knowing that it wasn't Emmett. I opened my eyes with a smile but lost it once I realized Scott was inches away from my face.

"Hello," he said with a grin. My eyes went wide and closed them shut again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. I waved my arms around not knowing where they went. I through a punch and nailed Emmett square in the mouth. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I hear laughter and sarcasm from all sorts of vampires. So once I decided to open my eyes I was lying on a soft bed.

"Are you ok?"


	7. Nikki, Carlisle and Edward

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Carlisle. His eyes locked on mine, like they were mad. "Nicole?"

I sat up and got close to him, eyes pleading. "Carlisle, I am so sorry!" He gave me a smirk and put up his hand.

"It's ok, Emmett, on the other hand, I think you broke his nose." We both laughed and he got a serious look. "So, tell me, everything." I struggled to even think about tell him. I opened my mouth and shut it closed again. Shaking my head and looking down.

"I don't want to," I said not looking at him. He stood up and kneeled next to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked up at him. "You have to promise to tell me the truth." I looked at him for a minuet, thinking of what he was having in mind. I nodded and he struggled to find the right words.

"Have you seen your father work his sixth sense?" I nodded as soon as he finished. I remember everyone that he has done it too, my best friends, my ex boyfriends, my mother. I shuddered at that. "What dose he do exactly?" I shook my head again and my eyes were feeling more and more wet. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I stood up and started walking away. In a flash he was in front of me, blocking my way to the door.

"Move Carlisle," I said looking up at him.

"No, not until you start giving some answers."

"I don't know how, I just know what it looks like. He dose this freaking thing in his head and it's like he," I looked all around, not knowing how to say. "I don't know, I just know it hurts like hell." I looked outside the door frame and Edward was standing with Bella, his hand intertwined with his.

"Do you want us to come back later?" Edward leaned against the frame and Alice shouted to Bella. She looked down the stairs and Alice had a big smile on her face and was motioning her to come down.

"Bella! It's time for the fitting!" Wedding stuff. She looked up at Edward.

"I'll come back in a while, have fun."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes. She started walking away, but he rolled her into his arms and kissed her. She smiled and walked downstairs to her doom. He watched her walk down and Alice looked at her. "Stop staring at her like that!" She yelled. Bella whipped around just to ketch him staring at her butt.

"Edward!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it," he laughed. She playfully glared at her future husband and pointed at him.

"I'm watching you."

"Oh, I sure hope so," he laughed again and her jaw dropped. He turned to us finally. "You wanted to see me?" I sat back down on the Doctors chair and looked up at him.

"What did she see?"

"Earlier?" Carlisle nodded and Edward looked down at me. It took him sometime but he got where he was. He jerked away and took a step back. "You told them," he said with his eyes closed. I flinched and closed my eyes, turning my head away from them both. "You told them about our family, your family!"

"I know, I know!" I said suddenly, tears running down my face. Pain hit me and I didn't like reenacting this. "I'm sorry! I just, I don't know I was scarred. I promise, I will,"

"You'll what? They already know, and you can't do anything," he said harshly. He sounded exactly like him; I was so scarred, even though I knew it wasn't actually him. "I'm not fixing this! But I will say this, if you don't do anything, I will!" He reached out his hand, pretending to grab my neck like he did, but held nothing but air. It started getting harder and harder to breath. I put my head between my legs and tried evening out my breaths.

Carlisle jumped in and stopped Edward. He opened his eyes and looked at Carlisle. He looked at me shocked and ran to me. Down on his knees he hugged me.

"Oh my, Nikki," he said. "I'm so sorry," he said so kindly. I have only heard him like this when he was with Bella, maybe, just maybe, he dose have a heart for someone else, not just her.

"For what," I said through my tears. "You didn't do anything. You don't have to live with this monster!" He hugged me tighter as I cried even more into his shoulder. He looked back at Carlisle. He started to stand up when he picked me up. My arms were still around his shoulders and my legs wrapped around his waist. I didn't care if Bella walked in. I needed a hug.

"Carlisle," he said, I looked up. I could tell I looked like a 5 year old hugging her father. Edward was like my dad, he's a hell of a lot better then Scott I can tell you that. Half my face was buried in his shoulder, and the other half was looking up at Carlisle. I could tell he was thinking about something, but what? "No!" Edward said. "We can't do that! I now know how powerful he his, if we do that, there is no stop to the possibilities," He looked back down at me. "Do you want to stay here for a few days?"

"NO!" I said darting my head to him. "You remember what he said!" I have to convince him that I did something to make you guys think nothing of it!" I got down and grabbed my sweater that I took off.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked.

"Where do you think DOC!" I said sarcastically. I put my sweater and forced my arms through the holes. Rosalie stood in my way. "Move Rose!"

"No," she said sternly.

"Come on Blondie, move."

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" she said crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and grinned. I knew she was still pissed about the Emmett thing. She didn't know how to let go. I'm sure that there were plenty of guys out there who could give her what Emmett gave her, attention. Everyone crowded in a circle around us. Jasper put his arms in the air.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Alice jabbed him in the side and he stopped, Emmett was about to join him but he didn't.

"Come one Rosalie, just move," I gulped. "Please." Everyone stared at me. Even I was surprised I said that. "I just want to go home,"

"You call that hell hole your home?"

"It's the only one I have!"

"And you can't stay here because?"

"Because I already am in deep shit as it is!" She stepped back and sighed.

"Oh please!"

"If I don't go back, he will come looking for me," Jasper stepped into the circle.

"Good, if he wants you then he can find you, but he can't pass the Cullens." Emmett, Esme, and Bella all applauded him and Alice spoke up.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I have seen some stuff, and it's not that easy to just beat. "

"She's right; I saw what he did to Nikki. This won't be an easy one, I'll tell you guys that." Edward was the last to say anything.

"I have an idea," said Emmett. Edward instantly answered.

"No," he said walking away.

"We need more help Edward!"

"Why him? Huh? Why dose it have to be them!"

"Who?" I asked.

"We are not bring _them_ into this." He smeared 'them' like they were… wolves or something…

"That's a good idea! I know Brook from La Push! She says she knows Jake and Sam." They looked down at me and gave me a weird look.

"How do you know Brook?" said Emmett. He seemed like he knew her too.

"We have been friends sense we were little?" I gave him a puzzled look and looked back at Edward. He smiled and lipped "I'll tell you later"

He looked back at everyone and then to me. "Can you call her?"

"Why me?" I said crossing my arms. "It was your idea."

"Because we haven't talked to them sense she was 15." I thought to myself why would they just not talk to them? She was nineteen now. I took my cell out and dialed her number.

"Hey shorty, it's been like thirty minuets, are you ok?"

"Yeah, can you come back?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, oh! Bring Sam and Jake. We need to talk to you guys. We need help."


	8. READ BEFORE YOU READ CHAPTER 8!

**Ok, This is just something I thought of like three days ago, after I already put up chapters 6 and 7. So, I redid chapters 6 and 7 because I had and idea. Basically, the only thing that changed was that Jacob didn't give her a ride to the Cullens, her friend Brook did. And Nikki has never met Jacob or Sam. So you can either keep reading to then next chapters or you can reread those chapters while I still type up chapter8…or 9. Or what ever. It will make more sense to reread sense it will probably be a while before I post the next chapter. So do what you wish. **


	9. Nikki and Jacob

There was a knock at the door and Emmett answered it. I could hear the voices from down stairs and I didn't want to listen to them. They ranged from "What do you want leaches?" and "To hell we're going to help," I was confused by the last one. Brook must have forced them to come, I didn't like that they didn't even want to come, to help me. Wow, I feel loved. I was recovering from the latest torture session when they all walked into Alice's room. I didn't want to be in Edward's because I knew that there was going to be some stuff of his and Bella's I didn't want to se. Edward's head snapped to me and glared at me.

"You know it's true!" I snapped, still in pain from Scott. He looked away and nodded, that made me laugh. I saw Sam come in first, he walked over to Carlisle first and talked to him. After Sam, Brook came in and gasped at me. She ran over to my side and got daggers at me. I didn't know why she was staring at me but maybe she was going to make me laugh…I don't know, or care at this point, I'm just glad she came.

"Who did this to you?" I tried sitting up more but Alice pushed me down. She shook her head, most likely because something would go wrong if I did. She's a good friend; she's like an older sister to me, always being there, telling me when I need to get ready for my…time. And that always came in handy. Once I thought this I looked over to Edward and he was in a corner shaking. He never liked it when we talked about that. I was so…happy to have them as friends; I never thought I would meet such nice people. Bella is so lucky to be able to do this; have a family and have (according to her) the best thing that's ever happened to her. I was so happy for her, but she was losing her friends, I knew that that didn't matter sense she will be leaving them anyway, but she still needs to have the experience while she still has a chance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nodding to me. He must be trying to convince her to that.

"I'll tell you guys when we are all here, Carlisle is probably giving him the 4-11 anyway." I looked at Alice to see if I could get up. She looked down and kicked away a scalpel. I hate those things; they hurt so badly when you step on them. She looked back up at me and nodded. I laughed little inside and got up. Alice was intently at my side when I almost fell. I love her so much, but, I guess I wouldn't see her for a while so I shouldn't get that close to her.

"Nicole!" he yelled. Everyone looked up at him and he was still in the corner. His arms uncrossed and he ran to me. He was like a lighting bolt, it startled me sometimes but I got used to it. He took my shoulders and got me close to his face. "Stop thinking that!" Everyone was so confused, but Sam took Brook outside to the hall and she started freaking out, she was yelling at Jacob, I could tell. He lashed back at her but I stopped listening to them because he started back up with all the leech and bloodsucking shit. He pissed me off; even though I haven't him he was still acting like a child. Edward was still trying to get me to stop thinking about all of this but I was too busy listening to Jacob and Brook.

"I'M NOT HELPING THESE MONSTERS!" he yelled. Edward let go and started walking over to the door, but I ran past him and walked out to see Brook and Jacob almost in a fist fight. I got close to who I thought was Jacob and looked up at him. Damn he's tall! I thought. That passed over in like 0.2 seconds.

"LOOK!" I shouted. He was just staring down at me with a shocked face. I honestly didn't care if he was going to laugh at me, or just push me down; I just wanted him to listen, from a human's point of view.

"Nikki," Edward tried getting my attention and but I just punched his shoulder and looked back at the tall guy.

"Jacob, I haven't met you, but I have heard what you have said to my family," I took a step back and took off my sweater. I was wearing a small tang top and it was a belly shirt. I wanted him to see this. "You don't even know who needs your help, but you are just passing it by because it has to do with helping vampires." Once my sweater was off I put my hands on my hips. Everyone cringed at the sight of my arms covered in bruises. I held in a scream of pain. "My father is the monster, he is the one that you have to kill, not them," I motioned back to Edward and the others. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett walk over to Edward. Edward muttered something under his breath and I could hear it. "What the hell dose imprint mean?" I snapped. I turned my head and he just nodded over to Jacob. I looked back at him and he was still looking into my eyes. I didn't know what they were talking about. So I waved my hand in front of his face and cocked my head to the side. "Jacob?"

"I…I," he stuttered. Brook was laughing because apparently she knew what was going on. "I love you," he said suddenly.

I backed away from him another step and I ran into Emmett. He must have stepped up. He put his arms around my shoulders and I gripped his wrists.

"Please, will you guys help us?"

I looked at Jacob and I lipped "Please?"

Jacob wasn't able to talk. His eyes were glued to mine. Alice gasped. I snapped my head to hers.

"No!" I said gripping Emmett's wrists harder. "Not again!" Emmett got tense. Alice grabbed me and tried to pull me away from him, but Emmett was pulling me to himself.

"NO! She's staying here!"

"What?" She said letting go. "If she stays then..." she lost her words while she looked up at Edward who was at her side. He nodded to her and she just looked at me. My breath was getting heavier, and I closed my eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob was able to say.

"This is what we are trying to get help with." Edward stood up and walked over to them. "If we don't help her, her father will kill her. We need your help."

"AHHHH!!" Scott twisted my mind and made me remember stuff I didn't want to. I could see everything. My mother, dying seconds after my birth. My best friend, dying because she was trying to 

save me. She is the reason why I don't want anybody to help, but I wanted this to stop. I didn't want to go through this torture anymore.

Edward was shaking his head, trying to block me out. It wasn't working and I felt like I was killing him. I never wanted anybody to know about how shitty I really was. I killed my mother, I killed my best friend, and I was going to kill everybody else. "Nicole! Stop it!"

"You know its true Edward!" I sent out another screech and fell to the floor. Jacob was at my side in a second. I saw him try to rub my back but Emmett took his wrist and ran down stairs. I heard all of what they were talking about.

"I know you don't like us, but for her, will you help?" It took a second to answer him.

"Anything for her," he said. Sam walked down and discussed with them and Brook fallowed. I looked up at Alice, who was by my head, and tried to look her in the eye. It didn't work out to well. I ducked back down and tried to use some momentum to look up at her. I jerked my head up and my hands flew up. They caught her shoulders and I could tell tears were running down my face.

"Tell me," I cringed and I could tell, this was the worst one of them all. This was the worst seconds so far. I looked back at her and Edward also tried to keep me down. I was struggling, if he wasn't incredibly stronger then me, I would have killed him by now. "Tell me," I repeated.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's happening?" She bit the side of her cheek and gave me a sad look. "ALICE!" I yelled and she jumped. Edward's face dropped.

"Oh no," he said. He covered his face and let me go. I was distracted for a second but then I remembered I was dying. "No you're not, at least not now."

"What do you mean?" It was hard to talk but I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"I was going to tell you when this blew over, but I guess you already found out the…effects." Alice shrugged and she let me go. "He's done for now." I could feel it; he was done for this time.

"You mean you knew? You knew that I was changing?" Emmett walked in on that moment and stopped.

"Should I come back when you guys are not talking about 'changes'?" I didn't pay any attention to him. I shot a look at Alice again.

"What the hell?" I got up and was about to walk out the door when Alice stopped me. Her hand was around my wrist, just lightly, but I knew what she meant.

"What do you remember about your mother Nicole?" That question caught me off guard. I turned back to her and I saw Edward take Emmett out the window to talk to him. I closed the door and thought for a second.

"Not much, I know that. All I know is that I killed her at birth." I thought for another second. "Wait," I said suddenly. I remembered all the stories about vampire and human relationships. What Edward has been telling Bella about, and how they don't turn out well. "No…" I said under my breath. "Why would he do that to her?" Tears started crawling down my face again. "No...NO!" I looked up at her and Emmett and Edward were back and just walking in the door. "YOU'RE LYING TO ME ALICE!" I turned around a dodged Brook's body as I ran out the door, down stairs and out the main doors. No body bothered to fallow me; I don't care if someone comes, just not Alice, not her. I got to a meadow and stopped running. I saw a waterfall and thought for a second. I looked back and saw how far I ran. Around five miles I guessed. I looked down at my feet and gasped, my shoes were ripped.

Seconds later I heard footsteps. They weren't anybodies I recognized. They were loud and hard. I shook my head. "STOP IT NICOLE!" I shouted. I hated this. I don't want to be a vampire. I don't want to be half a vampire. I don't really want to be alive. The footsteps were farther away then I need them to be. I walked down the path and jumped back.

"Ouch!" I murmured. I looked down to see what I stepped on; it was a rock; a really sharp rock; a really dangerous sharp rock. I picked it up and observed it. I put it up to my wrist and shook my head. "Too long," I mumbled. So I put it up to my neck. I knew it would be quick, that's what I need right now; to relieve myself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"NIKKI!" Someone yelled. I opened my eyes and I saw a tall shirtless guy run to me. He was so fast I wasn't able to tell him not to stop me. He came up and took my wrists; knocking the rock from my hands. I struggled and I could tell I have gotten stronger. I got lose from his grip once or twice but he got me again. He pinned me up to a tree.

"Jacob!" I squealed. "Stop! Don't try to stop me!" He kicked the rock out of the way and my head shook, trying to get out of his grip.

"Nicole! I know you're upset." He yelled over me. His booming voice got my attention but my head looked right at him. I saw every detail on his face from everything that has happened to him in the past. All the scars came out and were so clear. Why wasn't I able to see this before? Oh yeah…

"Upset!" I said I didn't stop fighting back but I yelled louder then I would have. "Oh I'm not upset, I'm pissed off! No one even bothered to tell me that my mom was human, that I am this monster, that I killed my mother! I DID kill her!" He was just looking at me and with his stern face he just listened. "I don't want to be this! I know that my father will make me join him now! I know that he won't let me live!"

"I won't let him take you!" he said. I stopped struggling and his grip loosened, but he still had me pinned up to the tree. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"How can you promise when you haven't even seen what he can do?"

I have seen," he said letting me go. "And I don't want to see it again." I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Help me," I whispered. I walked closer to him and he took a step. I ran at him and he imbraced me in his arms.

"I love you."


	10. Emmett and Nikki

"Nikki!" I let go of Jacob and pulled back. Emmett was in the bushes and ran up to us. Edward fallowed after him and Alice after him. I backed up into the tree and whipped my tears again. Hopefully Emmett didn't see them. Jacob was still looking down at me and I looked back up. I smiled and looked back at Emmett. He ran up and held me tight to his chest. It didn't bother much anymore sense I can take that pain, now that I'm made of ROCK! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward laugh to himself. He always dose that to everyone, it made Emmett mad all the time but it got on my nerves too once in a while.

"Nikki, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that…" He trailed off and his grip loosened.

"No, its ok, Jacob was here to help me when I needed it." I looked up at Jacob and he had his hands in his pockets. He smiled up at Emmett.

"What happened while she was here Jacob?"

"Can we not talk about it?" I said coming in. Alice was talking under her breath to Edward and he answered back to her, it will be a while before I can do that. It's hard for me to talk quiet.

"No, I want to know." Edward took him and tried to get him to calm down. He pulled away from him and I could tell he was getting angry. "What the hell did you do to my girlfriend?" His face stayed the way it was but I just backed up a step. Jacob got a really depressing look. He didn't know me and Emmett were together, neither did I, I guess.

"I'm sorry Emmett," he said. "I just know what it's like to get a sudden feeling of hopelessness. And I thought of what I did. Or, what I almost did." My head whipped to him and my jaw dropped. He never said that before. I felt bad for thinking that my life was the worst so far. I guess this isn't as bad as I think.

"Jacob," Alice whispered. He looked up at her and she just nodded out of the forest. "Can I talk to you for a min?" He cocked his head to the side and she just rolled her eyes. She took him and Edward out of the forest. I heard her tell Edward to stay with Jacob. She appeared back in the meadow and stopped.

"Alice?"

"Sh," she said sharply. She looked back up and smiled. "Ok." She walked back out and they all left. I could tell that Emmett and I were alone now, really alone. I walked over to the tree Jacob pinned me to. The rock wasn't that far behind it. Emmett's hands took mine and chucked the rock miles away. We heard a loud "OUCH!" and Alice laughing at his pain. I couldn't tell if it was Edward or Jacob who got hit though.

"Please," he said ducking down to get my glance. He brought me back up and he smiled. "Don't scare me like that again." I didn't know how to talk to him now. It felt so weird. I didn't know how to hold him; I didn't know how to talk to him. Should we talk about this? Should I bring it up first? Should I just apologize? I don't know what to do.

"Emmett," I said looking down again. I didn't know what to say. I was so confused. I only wanted to end all of this; end all of this confusion and pain.

He shook his head. "Don't even say it." I looked back up at him. "Don't even worry, I'm sorry." I shook my head. I was going to say he didn't need to be sorry but he stopped me. "I'm sorry because we should have told you. We were going to tell you when you were older but I guess this is it. We were going to let you live a normal human life and graduate with all your human friends." I backed away from him.

"You mean you knew that I was this thing?" I started to get mad at him. "You said earlier that you didn't even know!"

"Nikki, I'm sorry," he tried to walk up to me but I backed away another step.

"No Emmett," I said. He backed off. "You could have warned me and said that I was going to be this monster!" His face went blank. He started walking closer but then turned around to walk away. "Emmett," I said running to him. I took his arm and tried to tug him back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"We don't want to be this just as much as you don't. Don't think that you are alone! We have heard about these before. We know that you will be fine." He turned around and took my shoulders. "We didn't tell you because after you graduate you will have more time to train and we can train you to defeat your father. You could be more powerful then him but we needed to make sure we didn't distract you from finals and all that." I never knew that they planed this all out. I never expected them to care. I thought that they were going to kill me or something. I felt so bad for thinking that they didn't care.

"I'm scared Emmett," I said like a little girl. I never wanted to do this to him; I never wanted to cause such pain. I wanted someone to be there for me, I want someone to love me, I want Emmett, to hold me in his arms and take this pain away.

"Nikki." He pulled me into his chest and hugged me. I was so much shorter then him the most I could do was cry into his chest.

I didn't know what to say other then "Help." And his grip on me tightened. I listened to my heart, steady, steady, stop. I wanted to cry, but nothing can make me. I felt like I was immortal. Emmett didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to say anything, but I knew we needed to talk.

About a half an hour later we were still standing there, I didn't want to let go of him, and I think he thought the same for me. I backed away and he looked at me; his face full of shock and pain. He took a step to me; he looked into my eyes and studied my new, bright red, eyes. He reached his hand to me; hesitating, wandering if it was ok to touch me. I took a step to him and his hand rested on my collar bone. He moved his hand down; little by little; until he got right over my heart. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"You miss that don't you?" he looked back up at me. "The beat of my heart," I got his eyes again and he took my face in his other hand.

"Yes," he said gently, "Yes I do." I looked down, feeling guilty for not having what he wanted. He brought my chin up with his hand. I didn't want to look at him, only because I knew he would be trying to give me some reason to smile or laugh, and I didn't feel like laughing at anything. He talked anyway. "But I have the next best thing to a beautiful human girl," I looked up at him, not knowing what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" He smiled and leaned his head closer to mine.

"I have the most beautiful girl in the world, and I can spend the rest of my life with her." His head got closer to mine and I closed my eyes, waiting for the rest to fall into place. "I love you," he said gently. I have never felt this before, is this like imprinting? Imprinting for vampires? I don't know, but what I do know, is that I love him, and I don't ever want to go back to anybody. Staying here is all I want, nothing else, just this; him and me, together forever.


	11. Nikki and Hamish

It's been a week and everything has been going great. Emmett and I have been training and I have been getting better by the day. After that day in the forest, I have been confident and knowing that I can do this, but I had a lot of help so I know that my dad is not going to take me. He's not going to take me away from my new family. Rosalie has been really quiet. She clamed she's not mad at me, but I can tell. I can tell that deep in her eyes, she wants to kill me. O FUN! I tried talking to her the other day, but she just snarled and walked away. I don't even know if I should just talk to her or ignore her like she has to me. When ever I talk to Emmett about it he just says to ignore her because she'll get over it. But I really do not want to wake up in the morning and realize that my head is not on my body.

That's one thing I can't stand, sleeping. Emmett and I stay up and talk for hours but I still have to go to sleep and he almost forces me. I hate sleeping. I don't need that much of it sense I really don't need it, but it's better for me or something like that. I was only half listening to Emmett when he told me. I can never pay attention when he talks to me. He's so hot, I can almost hear my heart pounding in my head, and only because I'm so used to hearing that when I'm with him. But ever sense my heart stopped, he hasn't been holding me the same. He never puts his hand on my heart; he never holds me and listens to my heart. But he said something he hasn't said in awhile. He told me he loved me. He said that secretly, he has had a crush on me ever sense he saw me first day of senior year. I was home schooled my entire life. I was maturing at a really young age so my father wanted me to think I aged like every kid. When I stopped aging he sent me to an actual school.

It was close to Christmas and I was counting down the days. The Cullens didn't celebrate it that much but Bella and I were all over it. We didn't tell them what were doing. Between being with Emmett and training and hunting I find almost no time to plan with her. She and I have gotten so close. She and Edward are still mushy though. I don't tease her that often anymore because I finally know what she's going through.

One day while we were training, Emmett was testing my speed. I watched his movements, paid attention to his sound. I closed my eyes and listened. He circled around me quickly and I stood still. I could hear him getting closer and quickly run up behind me. I jabbed my elbow into his stomach and his arms flew over my shoulders and I took his wrist. Flipping him over my shoulder and pinning him to the ground. He made a thud noise and I put my arm over his neck, pinning his shoulders to the ground and my mouth by his neck. I giggled as he tickled me and he pinned me down. Just flipping our positions and his mouth was by my neck. He kissed me and came up to my cheek. He looked up at me face, and looked into my eyes.

"I'm okay with losing to you this way." I smiled and he kissed me. We took it a little too far though. We didn't stop for a while. Nothing really happened. Our clothes were still on and everything. We didn't train for the rest of the day. I wasn't able to do really anything. We walked back to the house and went up to his room. Rosalie moved out into a different room and got settled into that. I was staying with Emmett. We started fooling around and he laid me down on his bed. Like I said, nothing really happened. Out clothes stayed on and we didn't do anything that's considered "too much."

After a while I froze. I didn't move and I didn't do anything back to Emmett. He got up after a second.

"What's wrong?" I kept my eyes blank and I closed my eyes. I don't think Scott was doing anything. It's too weak to be anything from him. But it was still powerful. I felt like I was dying inside. I honestly didn't know what was going on. I guess I wasn't even getting hurt. It was more of a shock. Like I just realized my dog died. "Nikki what's wrong?!" I snapped back to reality and looked up at him. I completely forgot what I was feeling; I was back to feeling so happy with Emmett.

I just smiled. "Nothing." He gave me a weird look. I didn't want to tell him what I felt. If I had a power I wanted to know what it was; not find out through someone else. I gave him a smirk and pulled him closer to me with his shirt. "Who said you could stop?" I passionately kissed him and he kissed me back. We didn't talk about it again.

Later that night, after Emmett, Edward and I went hunting, we were walking to the house when Edward stopped mid step.

"What is it?" I whispered. Edward lifted his finger and listened. He took off running north and Emmett and I fallowed him. He stopped after a while and we were after him shortly. Edward pointed to the bush and smiled. We all crept up to the bush and Edward pulled it out of the ground.

A little helpless puppy looked up from his rat dinner. It was a small West Highland white terrier. It looked so cute I couldn't help but stop the guys from eating it.

"NO!" They took several steps back as I stared into the little puppy's eyes. "How could even think about killing this little angel?" Edward gave me a weird look and rolled his eyes.

"Angel?" I looked at him and then down at the little boy. I got down on my knees and held out my hand to him. He closed his eyes and started to whimper.

"It's ok," I said. I put a smile on my face and took my hand in a little bit. "I'm not going to hurt you." The little puppy opened his eyes and sniffed my hand. After a min I started to pet him. His fur was so greasy and gross, I couldn't stand touching him. But I had to. I felt bumps on his skin and dry blood from his neck. "Oh my God," I whispered to myself.

"What?" Emmett was beside me in a second. "What's wrong with him?" Edward was on the other side of me.

The puppy flinched away from both of them and started to whimper again. "Don't worry," I said. "They're my friends. They aren't going to hurt you either. I promise." He looked back up and I looked at Emmett.

"Feel his neck," I said softly. Emmett smiled at him too, so he would seem so scary, and stroked his neck softly.

"It's so flakey?" he said in a questionable tone. I nodded and took the puppy in my hands. He was so light as well. Light like only 10 pounds. He should be at least thirty pounds.

"This dog was abused," Edward mumbled. I looked at him and at Emmett.

"We can't kill him," I said in a pleading tone. "Let's take him back to Carlisle."

"But he's not a vet," Edward said. "What can he do?" I looked up at him and he nodded, reading my thoughts not even bothering to tell Emmett what I said. We walked back to the house and when we walked in Alice ran to the door.

"HE'S SO ADORABLE!" Alice screamed. "And I think Hamish is a perfect name for him." She picked him up and took him straight up to Carlisle.

"Hamish?" Edward looked down to me and I just made a stupid face at him. "Is that German or something?"

"NO!" Emmett and I burst out laughing. Hamish was Scottish. But I have no idea why I know that. Edward didn't even know about Hamish because I didn't know about it yet. The name sounded familiar though. Hamish…Hamish; I repeated the name in my head over and over again. Alice came back down the stares without the Hamish.

"You'll remember it in a couple hours." I just shrugged it off. We walked up the stares and Carlisle was sitting at his desk. Hamish was looking up at him and his tail wagging side to side. He looked so happy. "Can we keep him?" Alice said, reminding me of a little girl who just found a frog. "Please Daddy!" She gave him puppy dog eyes and he laughed.

"Well I don't know," he said. We all looked at him and Alice and I were close to tears. "You know the responsibilities?"

"Of course dad, please!" I wailed. I have been calling him dad for a while. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Aw, what the heck," He smiled and Alice and I embraced Hamish. We left out of his study in a second. "Your welcome girls!" he yelled after us. We didn't stop running.

"THANKS DAD," we yelled. We went out and went to the pet store and got him a collar and food. We basically had everything else. Including chew toys. We always bought them to tease the others. We said that if they get frustrated just to play with the chew toy.

After we came home, Alice took me into a room that had been prepared all for Hamish. We let him run around and I swear, that room is bigger then mine. After a while Alice left and I was left alone with Hamish. He ran up to me and whined. And I finally found out he wanted to play. So I took out the small stuffed referee we bought for Emmett. And when I finally realized he wasn't stopping I just lied down. I was still throwing the ref though. After a while he saw I was tired. He sat down in the curve of my stomach. His warm fur made me smile. Even though I loved blood, I never thirst for his. He's like my baby. I knew I had to take care of him. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have a loving family and Emmett and I to care for him.

Once I thought that I started petting him. His white fur was brighter then I remembered it. The fist time I saw him it was almost black, and it was full of dirt. It was so difficult to wash him. I was afraid I was going to break him in two. I realized his touch to me was like humans. He was so fragile and one twitch of my finger would kill him in one second. While he fell asleep and gently breathed on my arm, I tried getting up without waking him. Successfully I walked out and kept the door cracked. I turned around and Emmett was standing by my door. I noticed him but didn't look at him. I was in deep thought. I kept my door open; to let him know he can come in. but I still didn't really acknowledge him.

I walked over to my couch slowly. I wanted to waist time just do I don't have to explain what I was thinking. I sat down on the couch sideways and looked out the window. The view showed me the town of Forks. And in the distance I saw La Push. Everyone out there knows who they are, what they are. But what am I? What is my purpose? Am I just a tool for my father; or just a person that was made to divorce Rose and Emmett? I'm not human; I'm not vampire; I'm not werewolf; what the hell am I?

Emmett sat behind me and embraced me in his arms. His chin rested on my shoulder and I could feel his breath on my neck. He didn't need to say anything. I knew what he was thinking. I knew that he knew no matter what that I will always love him. His hold on me was telling me that all on its own. I never wanted to say it out loud but I knew that Emmett still had feelings for Rosalie. She's pretty, smart, and I hate to admit this but a really nice girl. She just acts like a bitch to people who don't know the family secret.

Out of no where I heard a shriek of fear. It was Alice I could tell. Me and Emmett shot up and ran out of the room. "NIKKI!" She let out another shriek. I ran faster and the noise was coming from Hamish's room. I barged in and Hamish was lying on the floor motionless. Everyone in the house fallowed after us and I and Alice were already working on him. I got down on my knees and lowered my ear to him. He had no heart beat. I tried CPR; gently pressing his chest. Nothing changed. Carlisle came down and tried doing the same thing. But it was too late. He died in front of me with no warning. My dog died.


End file.
